popular
by Juna Izumi
Summary: El modelo Spencer Reid tiene problemas con un admirador y llaman a la UAC


**_"_** ** _¿Cómo calmar esta profunda obsesion? ¿Cómo le explico a mi alma que se termino? Sin ti yo me muero"_**

 **Spencer Reid va llegando a su casa después de una larga sesión fotográfica , prendió la luz y se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba por irse a la recamara y algo llamo su atención en la mesita había una rosa con una carta y con temor la tomo**

 **-no, no otra vez-murmuro Spencer y tomo su teléfono para hablarle a su manager**

 **-espero que sea bueno Spencer, quiero dormir-se quejo Ethan**

 **-Ethan, otra vez-dijo Spencer y Ethan escucho que su voz era diferente**

 **-voy para alla, no toques nada -en el camino se comunico con la policía de los Angeles y el comisario supo a quien llamar no era la 1era vez que acosaban a Spencer y no iba a dejar que lo lastimaran**

 **Quantico Virgina**

 **El equipo estaba reunido en la sala de juntas esperando a Emily que llegara con los detalles del nuevo caso**

 **-que bueno que están todos aquí, esta vez iremos a los Angeles-dijo Emily**

 **-dime que no vamos a tratar con artistas otra vez-dijo Rossi**

 **-si querido al parecer nuestro amigo Spencer Reid tiene problemas otra vez-dijo Emily mostrando la fotografía de Spencer y unas cartas para nada románticas**

 **-la otra vez vi en una revista de sociales su ultimo desfile, al parecer recupero peso de la ultima vez que lo vimos-dijo Garcia**

 **-¿ya lo conocen?-pregunto Luke**

 **-la vez pasada Hotchner se encargo del asunto, el habia asignado a Morgan pero Spencer se escapo de su vigilancia y solamente acepto si Hotch lo cuidaba, dimos con el acosador antes de que atacara-dijo Jennifer**

 **-presiento que esta vez será igual-dijo Garcia**

 **-nos vamos en 20 minutos en el jet daremos los detalles-dijo Emily y subieron al jet.**

 **Los Angeles**

 **-la UAC viene en camino- dijo Ethan y a Spencer se le ilumino la mirada, despues de todos estos años volveria a ver a Hotch, estando con el podría sentirse mas tranquilo mientras que dos chicas se encargaban de arreglarlo y otra buscaba el atuendo para la secion fotográfica, todo fue tan rápido que no vieron quien avento por la ventana del trailefr una piedra y venia envuelta en un papel, Spencer se agacho mientras que Ethan fue a ver la nota, traía letras recortadas de revista y decía " no me conoces pero o a ti si, tarde o temprano seras mio"**

 **-Ethan ¿no podemos cancelar la sesión?-pregunto Spencer, el moreno sabia que tenia razón**

 **-vistete, hablare con el fotógrafo e iremos con la policía-dijo Ethan**

 **Durante el vuelo Emily les dio detalles sobre Spencer Reid y que la vez pasada fue una mujer su acosadora, se llamaba Lindsey lo hizo porque el chico le quito aparecer en la portada de una revista internacional de moda . Aparece Garcia en la pantalla**

 **-Lindsey sigue en prisión asi que ella no pudo haber sido-dijo la rubia**

 **-gracias Garcia- dijo Emily**

 **-tal vez sea alguien del publico, los mismos fans se emocionan con ellos y crean sus propias fantasias-dijo Luke**

 **-muy posiblemente, nececitare que alguien de ustedes se quede a cuidarlo-dijo Emily**

 **-yo sirvo mas en la oficina ya no estoy para esos trotes-se quejo Rossi**

 **-yo lo hare-dijo Luke**

 **-bien, gracias Garcia estaremos en contacto-dijo Emily**

 **-tengan cuidado-Garcia se desconecto**

 **Unas horas despues el equipo ya había llegado a Los Ángeles empezaban a instalarse cuando escuchan una voz conocida**

 **-no nececito guardaespaldas-se quejo Spencer**

 **-claro que lo necesitas-dijo Ethan empujándolo y fueron hacía Emily**

 **-agente Pretniss-dijo Ethan dándole la mano**

 **-de echo soy la jefa ahora Hotch se retiró-dijo Emily notando que el semblante de Spencer cambio**

 **-oh es una pena, gracias de todas maneras - Spencer caminaba hacia la salida pero Ethan lo obligo a sentarse, con ropa de trabajo habían tenido que salir de rápido , Spencer traía un pantalón deportivo algo ajustado al igual que una camisa sin mangas, se dejaba apreciar su abdomen y su cabello desarreglado**

 **-nececito regresar a trabajar hay una campaña -dijo Spencer**

 **-y lo harás pero con vigilancia-dijo Emily**

 **-si no es Hotchner no nececito a nadie-dijo Spencer la vez pasada Hotchner salvo su vida y confió en el desde el principio desarrollando algo por el**

 **-el ya no está aquí pero tenemos a alguien nuevo que es especializo en cuidar a estrellas como tú-Emily mintió y tiene más agilidad que el mismo Rossi o Walker**

 **-se oye interesante-dijo Spencer,JJ llego con Luke y este no podía quitar la mirada del castaño**

 **-el es el agente Alvez y te estará cuidando-dijo Emily mientras los demás buscan su acosador**

 **-es un gusto-dijo Luke tomando su mano para besarla haciendo sonreir al castaño**

 **-vamonos, tengo sesión-dijo Spencer sin soltar al moreno y subieron a la camioneta blindada**

 **-¿Qué le dijiste para que lo aceptara?-pregunto Rossi**

 **-que se especializa en ser guarda espaldas de artistas-dijo Emily**

 **-espero que no Luke no lo eche a perder-dijo Rossi**

 **-no lo hara-dijo Emily y empezaron a trabajar mientras revisaban las cartas y el departamento del castaño en busca de pistas**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **-pude convencer al fotógrafo de esperar ¿puedes hacer tu trabajo?-pregunto Ethan el solo queria su bien estar**

 **-si pero habrá mucha gente-dijo Spencer, notablemente nervioso**

 **-estare ahí, mírame a mi-aconsejo Luke tomando su mano y Spencer asintió, Ethan salio del camerino dejándolos solos para preparar el set**

 **-nunca me habia sentido tan nervioso-confeso Spencer**

 **-es normal por lo que estas pasando, no veas a nadie mas, mírame a mi-dijo Luke sin soltar su mano**

 **-lo hare gracias-dijo Spencer y tocaron la puerta, caminaron para el set y las fotografías empezaron cumpliendo de ver a Luke solamente. Ethan lo noto mas relajado y eso le agrado, Spencer se veía mas natural que de costumbre, la sesión duro toda la tarde, pararon para ir a cenar y descansar, Luke llevo a Spencer a su camerino, se sento cerca de la ventana mientras Spencer se cambiaba**

 **-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Luke**

 **-me muero de hambre, hay una cafetería cerca, ¿quieres ir?-pregunto Spencer, estaba quitándose el pantalón para ponerse algo comodo pero se enredo y se cayo, Luke escucho el ruido y se acerco a auxiliarlo pero Ethan entra para mostrarle las fotografías encontrándolos en una posición incomoda, Spencer en el suelo y con los pantalones en los tobillos y a Luke quitándoselos**

 **-¿Qué diablos?-Ethan estaba dispuesto a separarlos pero Spencer fue mas rápido y se los quito antes de meter a Luke en problemas**

 **-no hize nada-se defendió el moreno**

 **-te creo dale esto a Spencer cuando termine-dijo Ethan volviéndolos a dejar solos, el castaño se puso algo comodo**

 **-¿nos vamos? Tengo hambre-**

 **-vamonos-dijo Luke y salieron del estudio de filmación, ninguno se daba cuenta que eran observados por el acosador de Spencer, sus ojos brillaban con furia y los siguió a una distancia prudente. Cenaron a gusto esa cafetería solo la frecuentaban los artistas y como el departamento de Spencer era una escena de crimen fueron al hotel donde se estaba quedando la UAC, Spencer se metio a bañar y Luke le presto una toalla y ropa limpia no tuvo oportunidad de sacar sus cosas del departamento, además el agua caliente le vendría bien a su cuerpo cansado y estresado, lleno la bañera y se relajo**

 **Luke le mando un mensaje a Emily diciéndole que estaban en el hotel, ella le dijo que habian avanzado un poco, la noche que recibió la rosa forzaron la chapa para entrar y al parecer no faltaba nada de valor, Luke continuo hablando con Emily hasta que escucho a Spencer gritar y el vidrio de la ventana rompiéndose, se le olvido colgar y tiro la puerta para entrar**

 **-Luke ¿Qué pasa?-Emily seguía en el telefono preocupada, mando a Rossi y a JJ al hotel, habia escuchado como varios disparos, Luke entro y encontró a Spencer debajo de un mueble, su cuerpo temblaba y se cubria la cabeza**

 **-Luke-murmuro Spencer**

 **-todo va a estar bien-volvieron a escuchar otro disparo, Luke tomo la toalla cercana y cubrió el cuerpo de Spencer**

 **Luke cubrió el cuerpo de Spencer con la toalla y salió del cuarto no sabía si era seguro salir al pasillo,con una mano sostenía a Spencer y con la otea su pistola**

 **-Luke-volvió a murmurar,escondió su rostro contra su cuello**

 **-te tengo-dijo el moreno y de pronto empezó a escuchar las patrullas y sabia que eso lo iba a alejar pero Spencer no lo soltó y escucho la voz de JJ**

 **-Luke? Está todo despejado-dijo Jennifer y el moreno abrió la puerta**

 **-tenemos que asegurar el lugar para que vean de donde vino los disiparon-dijo Rossi**

 **-ven Spencer vamos a mi cuarto-sugirió JJ,el castaño no se movió y Luke movió su cabeza dándose cuenta que se había desmayado, lo cargo y lo llevó al cuarto de JJ**

 **-debe estar exhausto-dijo JJ notando la respiración**

 **-esta muy asustado, no puedo dejarlo-Luke sabia que si despertaba y no estaba se iba a poner triste y JJ fue por la ropa que Spencer se iba a poner triste, JJ fue por ropa de Luke antes de que aseguraran la escena y Rossi le notifico a Emily que Spencer estaba bien y con ellos**

 **Al dia siguiente Spencer se presento a trabajar habian hablado con la revista y el modelo tenia un contrato con ellos y si no lo cumplia lo demandaban, aumentaron la seguridad y Luke no se despego de su lado**

 **Spencer estaba en su camarote arreglándose para la sesión, Luke no estaba y se le hacia raro ya que siempre estaba cerca de el, una mujer que no habia visto entro por Spencer**

 **-te están esperando-dijo la mujer**

 **-ire cuando llegue Luke-dijo Spencer, usaba un pequeño short color café y la camisa blanca con adornos plateados**

 **-el te esta esperando alla-dijo la mujer y Spencer supuso que la revista habia mandado a alguien a supervisarlo y la siguio.**

 **-por aquí no es el camino-dijo Spencer empezando a sospechar**

 **-cambiaron la locación-dijo la mujer y Spencer lo sintio raro que no le avisaran antes y busco su teléfono lo habia dejado en el camarote y llegaron a una bodega abandonada, la mujer lo empujo adentro mientras unos brazos fuertes lo agarraban del cuello y cubrían su nariz con un paño húmedo dejándolo inconciente y dejándose ver la sonrisa malvada de Nathan Harris**

 **-pagame-dijo la mujer**

 **-buscame despues-dijo Nathan dispuesto a disfrutar de su trofeo**

 **-damelo o le dire al FBI donde esta su amado trofeo-dijo la mujer Nathan gruño y dejo a Spencer en el suelo y busco un sobre con dinero**

 **-ahora lárgate-Nathan cerro la puerta y la bloqueo, miro por unos minutos a Spencer y acaricio su rostro-no volveras a rechazarme-A Nathan no le importo que Spencer estuviera drogado,lo beso a la fuerza mientras acariciaba su cuerpo**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **-Spencer te traje un café, vamos a trabajar-dijo Luke abriendo la puerta y el castaño no estaba -hay no- tomo su teléfono y marco al móvil del castaño pero sono en el camarote y se comunico con Emily**

 **-vamos para alla, empieza a buscarlo-dijo Emily y todos se subieron**

 **-hay vigilancia en todas las salidas y entradas del estudio de grabación no estará lejos-dijo Rossi**

 **-andando-Emily arranco mientras planeaba que hacer, Garcia logro obtener las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad y vieron a una mujer llevárselo antes de que Luke llegara**

 **-acabo de hablar con Ethan, hay dos bodegas vacias-dijo JJ**

 **-nos dividiremos, Rossi y JJ conmigo, Tara y Walker van a la bodega dos-dijo Emily y acelero.**

 **Luke Ethan y los del staff buscaban a Spencer, Luke noto algo en el piso**

 **-esperen-dijo el moreno y noto la pulsera del castaño-esta dejando pistas-comento mientras enseñaba el dije**

 **-eso es perfecto-dijo Ethan y despues encontraron mas cosas, llegaron a las bodegas**

 **-hay ue esperar a tus compañeros-dijo Ian**

 **-no hay tiempo-Luke saco su arma y su instinto le dijo que a la 1era bodega**

 **-FBI!-grito Luke pero la puerta no se abria, adentro de la bodega Spencer estaba por despertar sintiendo las manos de un hombre en su cuerpo y mucho dolor, no se podia mover, sus manos estaban amarradas y Luke no tuvo mas remedio que esperar al equipo no tardaron mucho y con ayuda del equipo SWATT lograron entrar y no pudieron agarrar a Luke antes de que se fuera contra Nathan a golpes y Rossi se encargo de Spencer y el moreno tacleo a Harris y lo esposo, Spencer aun estaba algo drogado y Luke se acerco**

 **-perdoname-dijo Luke acariciando su rostro**

 **-estare bien-Spencer sonrio y lo llevaron al hospital para que terminaran de desintoxicarlo y el moreno no se despego de su lado hasta que lo dieran de alta**

 **El equipo estaba listo para regresar a Virginia**

 **-¿en verdad no te puedes quedar a trabajar con nosotros? Será menos riesgoso que el FBI y puedes entrar a todas las fiestas -dijo Ian**

 **-lo pensare-Luke noto que Spencer estaba distante con el y se acerco al castaño**

 **-no te voy a abandonar, pensare lo del trabajo-dijo Luke pero Spencer se arriesgo a besarlo enfrente de todo el mundo sin importarle que se encontraran paparazzis en el lugar y Luke se quedo sorprendido**

 **-te creo y ten cuidado-dijo Spencer y fue esta vez que Luke regreso el beso a un Spencer feliz y Emily tuvo que interrumpir el momento**

 **-estaremos en contacto-ambos se sonrieron y Luke regreso con el equipo a Virginia**

 **5 meses despues**

 **-5 minutos-dijo Ian**

 **-¡ya voy!-grito Spencer**

 **-estare cerca de ti-dijo Luke, tardo 1 semana despues de regresar a Virginia para darse cuenta que Spencer le importaba mucho, renuncio al FBI y acepto el trabajo de guarda espaldas que Ian le estaba ofreciendo, Ethan estuvo satisfecho, con eso Spencer se concentro en su carrera y pudo estar mas relajado durante los desfiles, en ese momento se encontraban en Paris para la semana de la moda además en Los Angeles eran la pareja que todos querían fotografiar.**

 **-lo se vamos-dijo el castaño, se tomaron de las manos y fueron a sus puestos…**

 **FIN** **?**


End file.
